


Ice Skating

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glyn skates, so does Oz. Mals skates as well, Darling, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a tad different, more dialogue from the team. Seemed like it would be fun to flesh them out a bit.

Glynda sighed into the cool winter air, enjoying the way her breath formed a cloud of steam that swiftly dissipated throughout the morning.  
“Oz, just hurry up.” There came a sigh and Oz was standing beside her, still grumbling.  
“Why are we doing this again?” Glynda smirked, not bothering to turn around and keeping her gaze fixed on the other side of the ice rink.  
“Because, my darling, Mals thought that it would be fun to watch Darling learn to ice skate, and I happen to agree.”

Oz glanced at the other side of the rink, true enough, Darling was wobbling comically on his skates, pitching this way and that while Mals skated backwards ahead of him, alternating between encouragement and laughing until her knees shook and she was in danger of falling herself. Sighing at his team, one of which, he reminded himself, had once managed to hit a bullseye three miles away while standing on top of a tree in a blizzard and yet had trouble balancing on ice skates; Oz took Glynda’s hand and stepped onto the rink.

They worked their way around for several minutes, completing a couple of warmup laps before coming to a stop next to Mals and Darling. As they did so, Oz took Glyn’s hand to his lips and gave a gentle kiss on the knuckles, she pulled him back up and hugged him properly before going to help out Mals. As she and Glynda swapped out instruction/mockery of Darling, Mals swept round to stand next to Oz, who was leaning on the railing and trying his very best not to laugh.

As they idly conversed, Oz was struck with a thought.  
“Mals, who’s watching Qrow and Raven?” His team-mate shrugged at him.  
“Well I am. Christ Ozzy you think I’d leave my children alone? Raven would commit murder inside five minutes, then again with Qrow as a sibling I wouldn’t exactly blame her. Oh but did I tell you that Qrow designed his first weapon yesterday? I’m so proud!” she gushed excitedly.  
“He was two on wednesday.” Oz deadpanned.

“So how long can your clones stay out now?” He asked her after a moment of silence, having not kept up to date with her semblance control since they left beacon..  
“It’s indefinite, at least the ones with full function are.” She answered him, before doubling over in laughter as she glanced at Darling again, seeing him flat on his face, and watching Glynda’s expression change from stern to exasperated.

Curious to see what had happened, Oz rewound by about fifteen seconds, and noticed as a shadowy figure came into being at the side of the rink, pulled on Darling’s arm to overbalance him, and then dissipate on the wind. A shadowy figured that looked an awful lot like the mother of two standing next to him. Oz dropped himself back into normal time and gave Mals an accusatory look. She gave him an entirely unconvincing grin, and Oz sighed; sometimes, it really was just best to not get involved.


End file.
